


Rubber Ducky

by Draycevixen



Series: Rubby ducky, you're the one [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bath Sex, Dialogue-Only, Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, M/M, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, for the prompt: Sam/Gene. Bath time with a rubber duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky

.

“Gene, stop squirming.”

“No, I won’t do it.”

“C’mon Gene. Deep breath now.”

“ _No_.”

“Look it’s coated in soap, it’s small and…”

“No.”

“I’ll deep throat you if you do.”

“No I won’t do… you can do that?”

“Yeah I can do that.”

“Then why haven’t you done it before?”

“You’ve got to earn some things.”

“So what you’re saying is, if I let you put a rubber duck in my arse you’ll eat my enormous cock down to the nuts?”

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying, Gene.”

“You’re a kinky bugger. If you’re lying about your talent I’m shoving this duck so far up _your_ arse it’ll be swimming with your tonsils.”

“Christ Gene. It’s not like I suggested the loafah. Although…”

 

.


End file.
